


SN - 3217 B

by lady_ray



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Kudos: 27





	SN - 3217 B

17N - 32S =

“砰！”

鸣人目瞪口呆的看着他面前出现一位黑发黑眼的大叔，那一位大叔也愣着看他。  
17岁在病床上不安分的鸣人正满脑子都想着佐助的事情，因为纲手奶奶刚才来跟他说断手其实可以被装回去，用什么柱间爷爷的细胞培养之类的，然后他知道了佐助并不愿意做这个手术。  
所以眼前突然出现的男人，左手的袖子空荡荡的，鸣人很难不去联想到佐助。  
而在看到那稍微用黑色浏海挡住的轮回眼之后，鸣人就更确定了。

“……佐助？”  
“嗯，你是17岁的鸣人吧？”

佐助见状只好走近鸣人所在的床边，湛蓝的双瞳瞪圆了看着他，而且随着他走近，小鸣人的脸上泛起红晕。  
32岁的佐助在心里打了一个问号，然后不经意但确实是故意的拨了一下头发，眼神依旧停在鸣人身上，果不其然，17岁鸣人的脸马上涨红成番茄色。  
这吊车尾。佐助在心里暗笑，即使到32岁了，鸣人还是会觉得他很帅，即使32岁的鸣人从来没有在他面前说过，但是他倒是常常听到来自七代目身边的友人爆料，鹿丸啊佐井之类的……

“呐大叔的佐助，你现在几岁了？”  
“32岁。”  
“喔？那比卡卡西老师还老啰？”  
“……”

佐助想了一下，这时候卡卡西刚当上六代目，应该确实是30还31岁，但小鸣人居然用到老这个字眼，佐助心想他比一个现在整天只穿浴衣泡温泉的大叔还要老吗？佐助现在侧坐在鸣人的床上，长腿撑在床边，用眼神环绕了一下木叶病院，这是还没翻新过的，他们那个年代，又有五代目纲手又有率领医疗班的小樱，七代目迫于这两位女人也只好拨了几笔预算下去。佐助记得他的这个时空忍术是有限制的，他应该再过不久会被传送回去，或是特定的达成了时间上的一个奇异点之后能被传送回他的时空，他有点担心32岁的鸣人，不过看这情况，32岁的鸣人应该也是去了17岁的佐助那里。此时他注意到有一只手轻轻地抓住了他的袖口，这下他才转头回去看着鸣人。

鸣人看他不说话，但是佐助就这样在自己面前，也没有打架，也没有斗嘴，也是不错的，只是他刚好看到佐助空荡荡的袖管，原来佐助到32岁都没有装上手臂啊。

“我可以看一下吗？”  
“看？”  
“就我想看一下你的左手，你为什么不装手臂呢？”  
“……没必要。”

听到大人佐助讲话淡淡的语气，但也没有阻止他现在的动作，鸣人于是把佐助的袖子拉高，在断肢处要把袖子卷上去，一只手不方便，大人佐助还伸手帮他，一起把袖子卷好，鸣人捧着佐助的左手臂端详了一下。  
伤口复原的很完全，不像他现在的手臂还是刚生长出来的皮肤，鸣人好奇地摸了摸，大人佐助也没什么反应。

“呐，大叔佐助，我当上火影了吗？”

佐助不用看鸣人都觉得鸣人背后已经具现化出尾巴，欢腾的摇摆着，佐助想了一下，为了这着时空的鸣人不要因为知道自己已经当上了火影就太怠惰，于是转头道。

“凭你现在要当上火影还差得……”远了。

佐助终究无法说出一句完整的话，原因是他感觉他的断肢处一阵湿润。眼前的鸣人伸出舌头，舔了他的断肢处附近的皮肤。

“……”

佐助不得不说那是个很奇妙的感受，不亚于现在32岁的鸣人帮他口的程度，一想到他确实败给了32岁跟他同一个时空的鸣人，居然现在这个小了他足足十五岁的的鸣人也不例外。  
意外性No.1。  
这家伙竟然舔了一个大叔的断肢？难道现在看到其他有断手断脚的打招呼方式？32岁佐助的怒气值爆表。而罪魁祸首只说了一句话。

“呃……好像也没有咸咸的？”

成熟如32岁的宇智波佐助，瞬间理智断线。

“你现在17岁对吧？”  
“唔？是啊？”  
“那可以了。”  
“可以……什么？”

佐助右手甩出，虎口夹住了鸣人圆润的脸颊，眼睛微微眯起，17岁的鸣人一看到32岁的佐助扬起手，以为要被挨揍，却只听到大叔佐助冷冷的语气。

“你知道舔一个男人的断肢是什么意思？”  
“咦？”  
“我告诉你。”  
“什么？喂！别脱我裤子！”

佐助伸手往下拉，病人的裤子根本就只有遮掩作用，连松紧带都不牢靠，他一脱就看到鸣人的绿青蛙内裤，他都忘了，32岁的鸣人现在都穿他买的素色内裤，这些都严禁再度出现了。  
佐助依旧还在气头上，他知道17岁的鸣人会舔他的断肢根本是无意的，但就是因为是无意为之所以他更气，他下定决心要给这白痴一个教训。  
右手覆上那一层薄薄的布料，带了一些力气跟熟练的手法揉捏，佐助怀疑他碰上的那一下，17岁的青年就勃起了。  
佐助微微挑起眉毛，他跟32岁的鸣人做爱都习以为常，但是眼前这个鸣人真的是初经人事，反应相当的快速，内裤早就支起小帐篷，把青蛙图案的脸都撑到变形了。

“唔、唔……佐助……”  
“以后不要随便舔大叔的断肢。”  
“什么？”

佐助拇指一勾，青年兴奋而挺立的阴茎就从内裤里弹出来，佐助在心里也忍不住像一个大叔一样赞叹年轻真好。  
用眼神对着鸣人极具威胁性的看了一眼，32岁的佐助气场比17岁的时候强大了不只两倍，鸣人只能一抖，在佐助手里的阴茎流出了晶亮的液体。拇指扣着茎身，佐助低头下去含着鸣人的阴茎。

“啊！”

现在往上看佐助发现鸣人的脸早就已经红成番茄，宝蓝色的双眼里面也盛满水雾，这对一个17岁的青年来说实在太大的刺激。

“呜！不要……”

是咸咸的。佐助心想，继续有余的舔着茎身，帮鸣人口交。  
佐助看到鸣人欲拒还迎的样子，心里的怒气值消了一半，看着鸣人也慌乱的表情，佐助才觉得自己占上风了。  
鸣人整个人都快缩进病床里了，这张单人病床让他也躲不到哪里去，大叔佐助怎么可以含他的唧唧，可是好舒服，快要哭出来的那种舒服。鸣人有些慌乱地想着这应该不是朋友对朋友做的事情吧，但是他好混乱，如果是32岁的我已经可以接受佐助对我做这种事情了？感觉佐助的舌头又滑过他的铃口，鸣人已经无法思考了，好舒服，比他自慰的时候还要舒服上几百倍。

至于佐助看17岁鸣人差不多了，此时在他口中的阴茎尺寸也小，他一点都不困难的就帮鸣人做了个深喉。

“嗯——！！”  
“砰！”

鸣人射了出来，射得他病床上的床单到处都是，青年眼神迷离地发现此时病房里除了他之外没有别人，大人佐助……消失了。

-tbc


End file.
